Suspension systems for sliding doors with an adjusting mechanism are indeed known. However, they are complicated, particularly in the case of uneven floors.
In these known systems, the adjustment of the height of the door was regulated by means of a guide, which was fastened either on the door frame or on the upper edge of the door.
Thus one had to unhook the door for each adjustment, adjust the door appropriately, and again suspend the door in order to see whether the desired result had been achieved. This operation did not enable simultaneous adjustment of the inclination of the door relative to the floor.